


Дракон на удачу

by Everwinter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwinter/pseuds/Everwinter
Summary: Госпожа удача любит отчаянных. Однако берегись своих желаний, они могут сбыться.





	Дракон на удачу

**Author's Note:**

> King's bounty!au  
> Написано для команды Nishinoya_team на HQ!!Fucking Fest'19

Все мечтают о богатстве, успехе и безбедной жизни. Ноя был далеко не исключением. 

Жизнь он любил, и чем больше у него было возможностей жить хорошо и весело, тем сильнее была любовь. Последние несколько лет больше всего денег приносил грабеж честных и не очень людей на дорогах, чем Ноя и занимался, без зазрения совести отбирая золото у зажиточных купцов, неудачливых приключенцев и не слишком умелых магов, имевших несчастье появиться на пути у его компании. Совесть поначалу чесалась, конечно, но Ноя быстро ее убедил, что все честно, поскольку выживает сильнейший. Тем более что бедняков они не грабили. 

Дороги с привычной компанией разошлись, Ноя даже умудрился остаться с ними в условно неплохих отношениях, но нужно было подумать о заработке. Идея, пришедшая на ум, была настолько дурацкой, что Ноя счел ее гениальной. 

Говорят, с драконами можно договориться. Еще говорят, что драконы — огромные огнедышащие твари, которые готовы либо сожрать, либо прожарить все, что им попадается на пути и имеет несчастье не понравиться. А что если дракону ты все же понравишься, причем — не в виде обеда? Дракон — это огромная сила. С ним не страшно нападать даже на небольшие замки зажиточных дворян, которые поднялись из купцов. Можно запугивать целые города и сбегать раньше, чем власти догадаются нанять кого-нибудь на усмирение дракона или на его убийство. Или можно поступить на службу к кому-нибудь местным пугалом. Участвовать в боях и войнах можно конечно, трофеи — дело тоже не лишнее, но все же лучше не лезть на рожон. А даже если не получится дракона приручить или хотя бы обмануть, чтобы выманить все сокровища, наверняка найдется рыцарь, который сможет прибить ящерицу и с которым можно будет расплатиться каким-нибудь артефактом, а всю остальную сокровищницу прикарманить себе. Чем не план? Тем более что в округе дракон был, правда Ноя его еще не видел. Только слышал изредка далекий рев, да собирал слухи по деревням. Слухи, встречались совершенно дикие, но Ноя тщательно собирал все. Люди охотно делились домыслами и вспоминали раз за разом уже известные всем факты. Например, что драконы очень любят золото, девственных принцесс, живут в пещерах, дышат огнем и очень не любят рыцарей и магов. Особое внимание Ноя уделял рассказам о тех, кому все же удавалось договориться, подружиться, или попросту подчинить дракона. Договориться не выйдет, Ноя понимал, что предложить ему дракону нечего. Подружиться — долго, да и не ко всякому дракону с этим можно соваться. А вот подчинить...

На опушке леса у границы графства стояла избушка Охотника. Охотник, впрочем, зверей не убивал, а чаще приручал и потом продавал прирученных монстров заезжим воякам. Приручать он умудрялся все, что движется и хочет тебя убить, начиная с волков и терний и заканчивая циклопами и демоническими тварями. Договаривался он даже с оборотнями и грифонами. К Охотнику за зверьем съезжались отовсюду и то пытались переманить на свою сторону, то купить, то просто умаслить, чтобы зверя привел послушнее, да посильнее. Везли ему всяких тварей тоже отовсюду. Банда, с которой Ноя провел несколько лет, к Охотнику не совалась на пушечный выстрел, поскольку даже издалека «добрый» оскал зубастых гиен или морских дьяволов совершенно не вдохновлял на подвиги. Да и сам Охотник выглядел сурово и грозно, так что сразу верилось: вот он может приручить даже дракона. А домик занимал до того красивое место, что многие приезжие удивлялись, как это его не занял какой-то вельможа под свою резиденцию.

Ноя знал, что, несмотря на красивое место, жить здесь было опасно. Прекрасное озеро привлекало сотни опасных дракончиков, похожих на стрекоз, а опушка леса, хоть и изобиловала прекрасными цветами и лечебными травами, была не так уж далеко от логова оборотней. И Охотник как-то умудрялся уживаться со всеми. Или же держать в страхе всю округу. Злобоглазы, которые, казалось, даже друг друга на дух не переносили, покорно слушались каждого слова и жеста Охотника. 

Горы золота маячили перед глазами и план был до ужаса прост и строился исключительно на врожденной наглости. Но Ноя был уверен, что ему обязательно повезет и что все пойдет именно так, как и задумано. Хотя бы потому, что наполовину строился на импровизации, а с фантазией у Нои всегда был порядок. 

Пунктов в плане было немного: найти дракона, поймать его, доставить охотнику, приручить. Сокровищ дракона хватило бы для оплаты работы Охотника, ловцов, да еще и осталось бы.  
День выдался жаркий и Ноя крался по кустам к домику Охотника, тщательно следя, чтобы его никто не увидел. Вода в озерце бросала блики, играла сотней радужных брызг, над поверхностью резвились дракончики, изредка пугая друг друга огнем и пронзительными криками. Во дворе и возле дома было слишком много народу, Ноя сразу узнал королевские цвета на флаге. А немного погодя появился и сам владелец отряда. 

Этого человека Ноя видел раньше. Королевский искатель. Бывшая банда Нои умудрилась перейти ему дорогу и очень серьезно об этом пожалеть, Ноя видел, как стремительно и безжалостно проходила расправа. А ведь Искатель честно предупредил, чем все может для них кончится.  
Искатель уводил с собой десяток пещерных пауков, шустро перебиравших лапами, и Ноя поторопился скрыться в листве. Этих тварей он ненавидел больше, чем всю болотную пакость вместе взятую, еще с детства. 

Армия, дополненная прирученными монстрами, вскоре скрылась и Ноя мысленно пожелал Искателю, чтобы его цель оказалась как можно дальше отсюда. 

В просторном дворе царил мир и покой. Монстры спали, судя по блестевшим мискам — после сытного обеда. Хозяина нигде не было видно. Ноя, призывая все свои навыки скрытности, пробирался к дому, стараясь держаться как можно дальше от хищников, с подветренной стороны. Судя по тому, что его еще никто не сожрал, все идет по плану. Дверь маячила перед глазами, Ноя потянулся к ручке и замер, сообразив, что стало как-то жарковато. Причем, не просто жарковато, а кто-то дышал ему в затылок. 

Оборачиваться не хотелось, да и смысла не было. Ноя сомневался, что животные настолько приручены, что вообще никого не трогают, и рванул на максимально возможной скорости прочь, отчаянно надеясь, что удача его не оставит и в этот раз он тоже выйдет сухим из воды. Но, видимо, лимит был исчерпан и его снесло мощным ударом. Ноя приложился плечом и головой о стену дома, в глазах потемнело, утоптанная земля оказалось на удивление твердой...

— Эй, ты живой?

Кто-то тормошил его за плечо. Ноя с трудом разлепил глаза, зрение плыло, и упрямо не хотело фокусироваться. Пятно перед глазами больше всего походило на медведя. Когда картинка наконец-то прояснилась, пятно оказалось Охотником, которого Ноя до этого видел только издалека. Охотник склонился над Ноей и пытался привести его в чувство и вид у него был до того растерянный, что Ное почему-то его стало жалко. 

А вот медведь, возвышавшийся мохнатой горой позади Охотника, жалости не вызывал ни капли. Только страх и благоговейный трепет. 

— Живой. Кажется.

Ноя с трудом поднялся. Его ощутимо пошатывало, мир не торопился останавливаться и, казалось, пошатывался вместе с Ноей. Охотник, минуту назад выглядевший растеряно, сейчас выглядел грознее здоровенного медведя.

— Что ты здесь забыл?

Ноя лучезарно улыбнулся.

— У меня к тебе предложение!

Охотник смотрел хмуро, но по мере того, как Ноя излагал свой великолепный план, брови у него ползли все выше и выше. 

— Приручить дракона? Взрослого? — Охотник почесал затылок, — Ты с ума сошел. 

Ноя огляделся: куда ни глянь, повсюду сидели, лежали, играли самые разнообразные опасные твари, к большинству которых страшно было подходить в принципе. Он демонстративно уставился на Охотника, тот неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. 

— Серьезно, я не думаю, что приструнить дракона намного труднее, чем всю эту ораву. 

Охотник растеряно погладил медведя, старательно выполнявшего роль телохранителя.

— Есть принципиальная разница между приручением и договором. Приручить можно зверей, неразумных. С такими существами, как оборотни, единороги, грифоны приходится договариваться. С драконами же договориться слишком сложно. Они подозрительны, агрессивны ко всем, кого они хоть на секунду сочтут опасными для сохранности их сокровищ, которые тебя так манят. Их нельзя принудить магией. Они очень требовательны к своим лидерам. Это не собаку прикормить. К тому же, дракон, который сидит хвостом на сокровищах — это дракон старый, умный, а потому очень проблемный. У таких можно обменять какие-то артефакты, за услугу, за другой артефакт. 

— А если дракон просто тупой, но жадный?

Охотник тяжело вздохнул.

— А ты не сдаешься, да?

— Если есть такая возможность, то почему бы ею не воспользоваться?

— Ты наверняка не первый, кто так думает, — хмыкнул Охотник, — многие смельчаки лишались головы в попытка обхитрить драконов. 

— Но я самый удачливый. 

— Я не работаю с драконами.

— И никогда не пытался?

Охотник снова замялся и что-то буркнул под нос. 

— Я их воспитывал с яйца, а не пытался переломать характер во взрослом возрасте. Но это было давно и всего пару раз, я не работаю с драконами сейчас. 

Ноя аргумент не принял. Он упорно гнул свою линию и видел, что Охотник понемногу сдается. В конце концов тот обреченно вздохнул и Ноя понял, что победил. 

— Твоя взяла. Если что, я снимаю с себя всякую ответственность. 

— Отлично! Я даже знаю некоторых драконов, которые живут поблизости. Один вон в той горе, — Ноя указал на острую каменную верхушку, видневшуюся в дымке на горизонте. На самом деле гора была невысокая и куда ближе, чем казалось.

— Знаю его, — кивнул Охотник, — но с ним договориться не получится. У него любовная трагедия. Не до договоров ему сейчас.

— А еще один в соседнем герцогстве. И еще один, но у самой границы. Вот он умом не блещет, его уже кто только не дурил, он даже говорит с трудом. Можно попробовать. А если не выйдет, то есть еще один, на полуострове живет, его с маяка видели не единожды...

— А дракон какой?

— В смысле? — не понял Ноя.

— Ну, они же разные бывают. Черные, красные, изумрудные, сапфировые, аметистовые, золотые.  
Ноя озадаченно почесал затылок. Вот чего он не знал даже близко. Мнения по поводу внешнего вида драконов зачастую расходились. 

— А они разве приручаются по-разному?

— Ну да. Как древние и белые медведи, например. Еще драконы бывают стихийными, с ними обычно еще сложнее, но и встречаются они реже.

Н-да, проблема. 

— А откуда ты столько знаешь про драконов, если с ними не работаешь?

Охотник стушевался. 

— Узнал все, когда мелких выращивал.

Ага, как же. Ноя кивнул, сделав вид, что поверил.

— Так что, уговор? Я узнаю все о драконе, договариваюсь о его поимке, а ты занимаешься его перевоспитанием. Оплата сокровищами. Тридцать процентов, идет?

Охотник почесал затылок. Вид у него был до того страдальческий, что казалось, будто Ноя не дракона, а его самого перевоспитывать собрался. 

— Ладно. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. 

Ноя просиял. Одной проблемой меньше. Осталось всего-навсего найти ловцов, которые смогут точно узнать, где находится гнездо дракона, поймать его и спеленать по лапам и крыльям и доставить Охотнику. А можно сделать еще проще: узнать о гнезде самому. Дешевле выйдет. 

Но вместо спешного поиска авантюристов и поиска обжитой рептилией пещеры, Ноя получил от Охотника другое задание. Нужно было не только отыскать гнездо, но еще и выяснить цвет дракона, его способности и имя, если оно конечно есть. Сообразив, что о драконах Ноя знает больше слухов, чем правды, Охотник устроил ему инструктаж. К закату голова у Нои гудела от информации о расцветках, способностях, размерах и характере драконов, так что все смешалось в кашу.  
К ночи стало тихо. Сверчки вовсю выводили рулады, им вторили лягушки в озерце. Ноя сидел на пороге охотничьего домика с чашкой травяного чая в руках и клевал носом. Не все звери спали. Некоторые предпочитали ночное время, и теперь, с наступлением темноты, они беспокойно двигались, ползали, ходили, бегали у изгороди, жадно тянули носом воздух, прислушивались к редкому пока еще волчьему вою из леса. Ноя вздрагивал всякий раз, озирался, но никто не спешил рвать его на части. 

Рядом сел Охотник, с такой же чашкой в руках. Он негромко глухо заворчал, но звери тут же присмирели, словно их стегнули плетью. 

— Когда собираешься на охоту? — спросил он. Ноя шмыгнул носом. Возле озерца было сыро и даже летом эта сырость ползла по земле, пробирала насквозь. 

— Завтра. Чего время тянуть. 

Одна из гиен, та что поменьше, подошла к Охотнику, попыталась цапнуть за локоть, но получила по носу и обиженно зарычала. Ноя только сейчас, когда рукава рубахи были закатаны, увидел, что руки Охотника чистые. Ни следов, ни шрамов не было, словно они не работал с животными всю свою жизнь. Магией свел? А зачем?

— Я знаю, что ничего не изменится, — начал Охотник, — но все же, брось ты эту затею. 

Ноя насупился. 

— Бросить? А золото на меня с неба сыпаться будет?

— А мысль зарабатывать честно тебе в голову, конечно же, не приходила.  
Ноя пожал плечами.

— Я ничего другого не умею. Да и не вижу смысла учиться. 

Охотник покачал головой, но больше ничего не сказал. Ноя понятия не имел, что было намешано в том чае, но сон прошел, а вот любопытство осталось.

— Я о тебе слышал с тех пор, как оказался в этих краях. Ты всю жизнь здесь живешь?

Вопрос, казалось, застал Охотника врасплох.

— Нет, не всю. Я переехал сюда когда-то. Давно уже. Сначала просто охотился, потом как-то волчат нашел, приручил их, они на охоте помогали, а потом так получилось, что у меня всякие звери появляться начали. То одни, то другие. Кого-то я лечил и выпускал, кто-то оставался. Потом одного купили, другого. Так и пошло. 

— А правда, что у тебя королевский контракт и ты для королевского войска зверей тренируешь?  
Охотник поперхнулся, уставился на Ною круглыми глазами.

— Кто тебе такую чушь сказал? Да и зачем им вообще звери, они на лошадях ездят, а не на медведях. 

— А гномы?

Вопросам Нои не было конца. 

— Ну... гномы — да. Они иногда заезжали, когда с королевством еще перемирие было. А ты сам не отсюда?

Охотник быстро перевел тему и Ноя пожал плечами. 

— Я родился здесь, но когда мне было три, мы переехали на острова. Я с дедом жил, пока его лодку не схарчил кракен. 

— Чего же там не остался? Море удачливых любит.

Ноя поморщился и долго молчал, прежде чем ответить.

— А я слишком уж удачливый оказался. Каждый раз, когда у моей команды назревала какая-то задница, я оказывался за бортом по тем или иным причинам. Ну и наводчиком всегда меня считали. Здесь то же самое. Мы с ребятами на тракте сидели, а стоило мне свалить, как они напоролись на Искателя, тот их и порешал, — Ноя поболтал в кружке остатками чая, — Я даже не знаю, выжил ли там кто. Так что лучше с драконом. Нам тогда вообще никто не страшен будет.

Охотник хмыкнул. 

— Слушай, — Ноя хмурился, уловив какую-то мысль, — вот ты про драконов говорил, но они какие-то мелкие получаются. Разве они не больше должны быть. 

— Нет, — Охотник хмыкнул, — Больше — это великие драконы. Если ты с ними встретишься, то ты либо герой, либо смертник. Их ты никак не обдуришь, и служить они не будут. Да и тяги к сокровищам у них не наблюдается, так что они для тебя не выгодны, — усмехнулся он.

Ноя рассмеялся, но тревога никуда не делась. Почему-то показалось, что Охотник не все сказал. 

— Да, кстати, — Охотник отобрал у Нои пустую кружку, поднялся по ступеням в дом, — меня Асахи зовут.

***

Дракон оказался не только тупым, но еще и агрессивным до крайности. После того, как его облапошил очередной хитрец, ящер выбрал беспроигрышную тактику: уничтожать всех еще на подходе, чтобы точно никто на его сокровища не позарился. Он попытался было и девиц требовать с соседней деревни, но селяне, привычные к близкому соседству с чешуйчатым, пригрозили рыцарем-драконоборцем и дракон их трогать не стал. То, что от рыцаря давно остался один скелет в полуразрушенном склепе, он не знал, чем селяне и воспользовались.

Ноя, изрядно подкопченный, но при этом целый, выстраивал дальнейшие планы. Дракону однозначно надо было вбить в голову, что слушать надо только Ною, потому что все остальные безбожно врут и принадлежат ровно к той же категории людей, что обманывали бедолагу раз за разом. Пустить сокровища в оборот не составляло труда, так что дело осталось за малым: передать всю информацию Асахи и найти тех, кто сможет дракона приструнить и доставить на перевоспитание. Просто же? В теории можно было обратится к тому же Искателю. Ходили слухи (Ноя знал, что не безосновательные), что Искатель за звонкую монету вполне может выполнить пару поручений, если это не противоречит законам королевства и его собственным моральным устоям. Ноя прикинул, что поимка и сопровождение дракона с дурным характером на перевоспитание не должны противоречить никакому кодексу чести, который там может быть у королевского служаки. Это даже благое дело, в каком-то смысле. 

Впрочем, по дороге Ноя узнал, что Искатель уже на полпути в Гномье королевство, отбыл по очень важному поручению и вернется еще ой как нескоро. Вариант с помощью королевской «гончей» пришлось отбросить. 

Впрочем, не все было так плохо. В одной из таверн Ноя наткнулся на группу авантюристов, которая как раз искала, чем бы себя занять, чтобы вместе с неплохим приключением получить и набитые золотом карманы. Разговор получился веселый, шумный и пьяный, но за громким хохотом компания скрывала детали поимки и активно делила невиданную еще добычу по процентам. Один из авантюристов — рослый детина с пудовыми кулаками — нехорошо усмехнулся на заверения Нои, что сокровища в пещере точно есть.

— Ты же понимаешь, что с тобой будет, если это вранье. 

Ноя ответил наглым прищуром. 

— А то стал бы я париться о взрослом драконе. Иначе бы просто яйцо нашел. 

После этого ударили по рукам и договор тут же обмыли. Ноя пообещал, что дополнительная информация обязательно будет, как только он получит инструкции от Охотника. 

Всю дорогу после этого Ное казалось, что за ним следят. Пристально, терпеливо. Ощущение исчезло лишь неподалеку от охотничьего домика. 

Погода стояла отличная и пейзаж был — хоть на картинке рисуй. Ноя рисовать не умел, да и до картинки ему дела не было, потому он поторопился прямо к Асахи. Тот кормил голодных волков и грифонов и на новости о драконе отреагировал спокойно. Впрочем, он на все реагировал относительно спокойно, словно видел что-то подобное хотя бы раз в жизни. Он терпеливо дождался, пока иссякнет словесный поток и тогда кивнул. 

— В целом хорошо. Но мне не слишком внушают доверие те, кого ты нанял. Впрочем, я сомневаюсь, что кто-то лучше согласился бы на эту авантюру. 

— А что не так? — насторожился Ноя. Честно сказать, он и сам им не особо верил, но он скорее ждал, что они попробуют взять больше золота, чем договаривались. Ему приходило в голову, что дракона они могут убить или искалечить, но и на тот и на другой случай у Нои были припасены варианты решения проблемы. В частности, никто не помешает стащить у них часть награбленного и заплатить золотом за несвежую колбасу на постоялом дворе, например. Ну, всякое же бывает. Людей Ноя не особо ценил. Он помнил, как за горсть золотых монет «друзья» и «родственники» после смерти деда его едва не прирезали. 

— Такие авантюристы часто нечисты на руку, да и дракона сопроводить... убить для них проще.  
Ноя подумал, что Асахи зверей тоже любит больше, чем людей. Людей не жалко. Они зачастую сами источники своих проблем, да и не только своих. 

Небольшая гиена, не скрываясь, подошла к Ное, обнюхала, словно пыталась понять, что за шкет влез на ее территорию. Ноя узнал ее, самую мелкую и самую наглую из всех. Гиена попыталась цапнуть его за руку, не укусить всерьез, больше синяк поставить, чтобы показать, кто здесь главный. Ноя отдернул руку, стукнул наглую зверюгу по носу, обернулся к Асахи. Тот наблюдал за их возней с интересом. 

— Оставайся. Дракон никуда не денется. Сможешь отдохнуть.

Ноя никогда не считал себя любителем зверей, и не любил сидеть на одном месте, но на предложение согласился. Три дня пролетели незаметно, Ноя таскался хвостом за Асахи, помогал по мелочам, потому что животных было много, слушал и слушал бесконечные истории о них. Сумел даже договориться с единственным на подворье единорогом, правда копытное согласилось только на поглаживания. Но уже и это, зная характер рогатых, можно было считать достижением.  
В обратный путь к дракону Ноя выдвинулся с рассветом, рассудив, что чем раньше начнешь, тем раньше закончишь. Уходить — впервые за долгое время — не хотелось. Мелкая гиена, которую Асахи почему-то звал Ромашкой, проводила его до развилки и там оставила, потрусив обратно домой.  
День выдался промозглый, туманный и Ноя не сразу понял, что за ним снова идут. Снова следят, смотрят издали и идут след в след. Ноя быстро сбросил хвост и прибавил скорости, удачно перепутав следы с мимо идущим караваном. 

Впрочем, преследователи решили в этот раз не висеть на хвосте и вышли наперерез. Ноя почувствовал лишь досаду, разом узнав тех, кто сейчас стоял напротив, обнажив оружие.

— Быстро же ты о нас забыл. 

Люди — жадные мрази, говорила Лизетта — красивая женщина, жившая когда-то по соседству. Портовая шлюха, которую не портили ни ром, ни морские ветра, ни выбитый зуб, ни синяк под глазом. Они с тобой будут до тех пор, пока смогут поиметь с тебя какую-то выгоду. Ноя запомнил и старался ни с кем близко не сходиться. Кто бы знал, что сказанное окажется настолько правдивым. Его банда не помнила о нем совершенно, пока он воровал гроши по карманам, чтобы было на хлеб, а вот, стоило поймать богатство за хвост, так нашлись и завистники. И те, кто тоже не прочь заиметь себе богатство побольше. 

Ноя понял, чем ему так не нравились авантюристы. Скорее всего, сокровища дракона уже благополучно поделили. Никто и не собирался ждать, пока Ноя вернется от Охотника с руководством, как приструнить буйного ящера. А бывшие «друзья» либо узнали о грандиозных планах, либо уже договорились с авантюристами, разделив все без главного инициатора.  
Удача — штука такая. Рано или поздно все равно заканчивается в самый неподходящий момент. Ноя обнажил клинок, зная, что против шести озлобленных вооруженных рыл это не спасет.  
Ноя был на них не в обиде даже. Когда чей-то кривой меч пролетал мимо, расчерчивая алую полосу на скуле, Ноя думал, что они, скорее всего, решили, будто они их кинул. Ведь между уходом Нои из банды и разборками с Искателем прошло всего-ничего, хорошо если неделя. 

Когда холодное железо проходит сквозь кожу между ребер — это больно. И почему-то очень-очень холодно. Ноя ждал смеха, каких-то скабрезных шуток, но Хрыч — правая рука их почившего атамана — только сплюнул и замахнулся добить...

Дракона он, оказывается, все же видел когда-то. Давным-давно, в глубоком детстве. Огромное крыло, от которого стало на миг черно, как ночью. Тогда ему-ребенку показалось, что наступило солнечное затмение. Всего на секунды. Совсем как сейчас. Только в этот раз затмение затянулось и темнота поглотила его полностью.

***

Просыпаться было больно и тошно. Во рту словно ночевали все звери Асахи разом, причем, не одну ночь.

Ноя с трудом открыл глаза, в голове было тяжело и мутно, мыслей никаких. Но дом был знакомый. Минут через пять даже удалось вспомнить, чей он. Охотника, точно. Значит, Асахи его нашел.  
В воздухе висел запах недавно прошедшего дождя, вдалеке изредка громыхал гром и клубились тучи. Дышать было холодно, но холод немного притуплял боль, так что теплолюбивый Ноя смирился и, придерживаясь за стену, осторожно сделал пару шагов. Почему-то обычное действие отнимало много сил и приходилось останавливаться, чтобы отдохнуть. Дальше путь был еще сложнее, потому что стена заканчивалась. Но Ноя верил, что уж с этим он точно справится.  
Асахи нашелся неподалеку, он сидел в мокрой траве на берегу озерца, смотрел как самые выносливые дракончики носятся над водой, поглаживал по носу пеструю болотную змею, блаженно прикрывшую глаза. Ноя, подошел, остановился рядом, тупо глядя на блестящую чешую. Очевидно, что Асахи прекрасно знал как минимум одного дракона. Великого дракона, если верить размеру огромных крыльев, и если зрение конечно не подвело. Но Ное казалось, что дело немножко сложнее.

— Драконы бывают оборотнями? — спросил он. Асахи утвердительно пробурчал что-то под нос.

— Бывают. Изредка. 

— Ты — великий дракон.

Асахи повел плечами, словно не знал, что ответить, кивнул. Ное хватило и такого ответа. Ноги отказывались держать дальше, и он плюхнулся в мокрую траву рядом с охотником. Ноя в жизни так не уставал, но любопытство было сильнее. 

— Это потому они тебя слушают? 

Асахи пожал плечами в ответ, словно сам не понимал, отчего звери его считают своим. 

— Я прислушиваюсь к ним, изучаю их, учусь слышать каждого, и понимаю. Это все могут. Не все хотят.

Ноя помедлив, потрогал разомлевшую змею за хвост. Та приоткрыла глаз, посмотрела на него, но осталась лежать у Асахи на коленях.

— Так это про тебя тут столько слухов ходит? Не про того... влюбленного?

Асахи посмотрел виновато. 

— Я не хотел людей пугать. Но мне места надо много, ты же видел. Я обычно на берег летаю крылья размять, там есть гавань, где не тесно. В лесу с этим проблемы. 

Ноя рассмеялся. Ну надо же. Здоровенная рептилия не хочет пугать простых смертных и оттого прячется по углам. Совсем непохоже на...

Ноя нахмурился.

— Что теперь будет с тем драконом, против которого собирался поход?

— Да ничего не будет, — улыбнулся Асахи, — подпалит он им хвосты и на этом все кончится. Не они первые, не они последние. 

— Ты знал, что так будет? — Ноя смотрел хмуро, но обижаться не получалось.

— Знал. Я потому тебя и пытался отговорить. Дракон, о котором ты говорил, на самом деле драконица, а характер у нее испортился оттого, что скоро у нее будет яйцо. Ну или уже есть. А соваться к драконице с яйцом — это просто форменное самоубийство. Я думал, что после пары попыток ты отступишься. 

— А люди? 

— Тебя заботят люди? — прохладно спросил Асахи, — Если не совсем идиоты, они бы поняли, что к чему. Раз напоролись бы, второй, и отказались бы: никакие сокровища не стоят потраченной жизни, деньгами швыряться могут только живые. 

Ноя хотел возмутиться, но не нашел слов. А потом и смысла. Люди — жадные мрази, говорила Лизетта. Ноя хотел убить или поработить дракона из жадности. Так ли он отличался от остальных?  
Жизнь катилась своим чередом, и Ноя, хоть принимал всегда решения сам, впервые понял, что не знает, что делать. Куда идти дальше, как жить. Как раньше — не хочется. По-новому — он не знал как. 

Его толкнули в плечо, куснули слегка и Ноя, не оборачиваясь, узнал Ромашку, ущипнул ее за нос, получил в ответ клыкастую улыбку. Решение пришло само. 

— Слушай, — улыбнулся он, обернувшись к Асахи, — тебе помощник не нужен?

Ноя — везучий. Он всегда держался за свою удачу, зная, что она выведет из самого темного леса, да еще и не с пустыми руками. Кто бы сказал, что в этот раз удача выведет его с целым драконом в руках — не поверил бы, но вот же как получилось.


End file.
